ALL MY YEARS
by JRose16
Summary: Lilly Potter's years at Hogwarts and at home. A continuation from the Epilogue. I do not own H.P. please R&R I DONT MIND FLAMES.
1. ariving and sorting

**Lilly's p. o. v **

As I stared out the window of the train, I thought about what it would be like to walk down the halls of hoggwarts. I couldn't wait to sit on that stool and have that legendary hat on top of my head yelling GRYFINNDOR!

But then I thought about how my family had always been in Gryffindor. I was looking for change twenty-four seven, because I found tradition very well, boring. _No_ I told myself. _Gryffindor is where the family belongs,_ I told myself. Suddenly the train lurched to a stop.

"Were here, Lilly!" my brother James told me.

"No duh" I said "Just because it's my first year and your fourth doesn't make me stupid!"

I _hated_ it when he treated me like a like a little kid, heck I'm probably a lot more mature right now then he'll ever be!

As I got off the train I heard a familiar voice,"firs years this way" called Hagrid

"Hi Hagrid!" I said joyfully. "Well if it isn't little Lilly potter" he replied "I suppose I'll be seein' you in Gryffindor"

"Yup" I told him "just where the rest of the family is!

"'At a girl" he nodded.

As I walked to the boat, lost in thought about the wonders of Hogwarts I tripped over a branch. "Ouch" I cried as I hit the ground

"Are you okay", a boy asked. He was somewhat handsome, and had brown hair and gray eyes

"Yeah, I'm fine" I told him

"What's your name" he asked

"Lilly Potter" I told him

"Oh, well then I guess we can't be friends" he sighed.

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm Scorpius Malfoy", He told me. "I'm a Malfoy and you're a Potter. Are families don't hang out"

"So, we could be the ones to be the ones to bring our family together!" I told him.

"Yeah! That would be cool!" He exclaimed. (**A/N in my story Scorpius and Lilly are the same age**)

We didn't even notice when the boat stopped since we were talking non-stop about how excited we were about going to Hogwarts.

"Oh well I guess I'll see you later" he said

"Yeah, bye"

**At the sorting hat **

"Palter, Ashley" Professor McGonagall read.

"RAVENCLAW" the hat called

"Potter, Lilly"

As I walked up I couldn't help thinking about how I wanted to be in the right house. Sure my family was and always had been in Gryffindor,

But I wasn't like the rest of the family. I was sly and devious. Apparently the sorting agreed because when I got up there he said,

"I would put you in Gryffindor, but you are shifty and underhanded. So with that you belong easily in SLYTHERIN!"

About a third of the Gryffindor table stood up because my family pretty much took up a third.

"WHAT?" yelled my brother Albus.

_I am so dead_ I thought as I went to sit down at the Slytherin table

I ended up sitting next to Scorpius who had also been put in Slytherin

"You're dead aren't you? He asked.

"Yup.""Deader than dead"

When the feast was over we went to our common rooms and found our dorms.

I lay in bed wondering what my howler would say the next morning.

_Well Lilly, you'll just have to find out._ I thought

**YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY MY FIRST CHAPTER OF MY FIRST STORY IS DONE! BUT I LEFT YOU WITH A CLIFFY HAHAHAH IM SO EVILL! BUT ILL PUBLISH CHAPTER 2 AS SOON AS I GET REVIEWS BYE!**


	2. the howler

**Lilly's p. o. v**

When I woke up, I realized my room mates Amelia, Faylinn, and Gwen, were not in my room.

When I looked at the clock, it was 7:30

_Oh crap! I slept in!_

I ran to the hall after i got ready... sort of. (long story I'd rather not explain)

"You slept in didn't you?" Scorpius asked when I got to the table.

"Yup" I said

I sat down next to my room mates, Scorpius, and his room mates, Ray, Linol, and Malcom.

"You missed the mail, this came for you" Ray told me as he handed me the red evolope that contained my one-of-a-kind howler.

"Well, what do you know, a howler! At least this means i'm good at divination," I said sarcasticly.

As soon as I opened it, i heard my Uncle's horrified and _very_ angry voice scream out:

_**LILLY LUNA POTTER! HOW DARE YOU BE SLY ENOUGH TO BE PUT IN SLYTHERIN!**_

_**I MIGHT BE YOUR UNCLE, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I CAN'T YELL AT YOU!**_

**_THE WHOLE FAMILY IS DISSAPOINTED IN YOU! _**

**_YOU HAVE DISCRASCED THE _****_FAMILY NAME AND I MEAN _BOTH_ THE POTTER _AND_ THE WEASLEY NAME!_**

**_I WAS SO MAD I "ACCIDENTILY" BROKE YOUR T.V. AND COMPUTER_**

**_YOU WILL NOT BE COMING HOME UNTILL THE END OF THE YEAR AND_**

_**THAT INCLUDES BREAKES!**_

_**SO THERE!**_

**_FROM,_**

**_UNCLE RON._**

**_"_**Wow I'm so embarrassed, I with I were in Gryffindor now," I said sarcasticly... again.

"Is sarcasam ,like, a 2nd language to you or somthing?, Faylinn asked.

"Yup"

"C'mon" Gwen said. "Let's get to class."

When we walked to class, I managed to get a look at my brothers. James was glaring at me like I was his worst enemy, but Albus just looked at me with pity.

"I'm sorry Lilly, i know what it's like, being resented by family." Amelia said, trying to comfort me. When she was born, her mother had died giving birth to her.

Ever since then her father hated her, even though she was the nicest, funniest, and craziest person I had ever met.

When we got to potions we sat down and looked up to see Professer Mationy writing on the board.

"Welcome first years." He said, slowly turning from the board. "In this class you will learn that I do not tolorate irresponsible behavior, and I expect you to turn in all your homework on-time. Also for future referance I will not tolorate any suggestive behavior before class.

"Okay, that's gonna happen when we're older". Linol muttered.

"You're such a pervert, Linol," Faylinn scolded under her breath

"Wanna go out sometime?"

"Totally"

"Is there something you would like to tell the class, Mr. Flint?" Mationy asked

"Yes, Faylinn is my new hot girlfriend!" He said in a way that only he could.

"DETENTION!"

After that, potions was pretty boring, except that I was the first one in the class to get the Wilksbane Potion right.

Then we had Muggle Studies, History of Magic, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Divination, Charmes and Care Of Magical Creatures.

**in lilly's dorm room**

"Well Faylinn, looks like you made Linol's day," Gwen teased.

"Yeah, he called you his new HOT new girlfriend" I said, elbowing her playfully in the ribs.

"Shut up" she ordered as she looked down, embarrassed.

"We should probably get to sleep guys" Amelia suggested.

"Kill joy" I muttered.

"Hey!"

"Just Kidding" I said, holding my hands up defensively.

"Night my peeps," Gwen laughed.

**DONE AT LAST BY YAH DATS DA END AND I'D LIKE 2 MAKE A SHOUT OUT 2 I'M AWESUM 34/ MY SIS,**

**urrrrrrrrrr SOOOOOOOOOOOOO MEANNNNNNNNNNNN JK JK ;)**


	3. Getting Back and Family Disscussion

**LILY P.O.V**.

**ONE WEEK LATER...**

I was eating lunch with my roomates, Scorpius, and his roomates, as usual. **(A/N FROM NOW ON WHEN I SAY "THE USUALS" I**

**MEAN THESE PEOPLE.)**

**"**So, Lilly, how are you gonna get back at your uncle?, asked Scorpius

"What do you mean?"

"He gave you a howler, and he's not even your dad," Ray, said as if even a baby knew that.

"Oh, that," I said. "Well I've been thinking of ways to piss him of, but none of them are good enough.

"Oh come on Lilly, dig deep or your not a Slytherin" Gwen scolded, looking dissapointd.

"We got It!" yelled Amelia, and Faylinn, who had been talking quietly to each other this whole connversation.

"Explain", Linoll said

"Well if he sent you one dumb howler, and the family really is disappointed," Amelia started proudly

"Then let's send him eight all painfull, loud, and lets get some 7th year to make them explode when their over!" Faylinn finished exitedly

"Cool! You guys are amazing, but lets not send them all at the same time, lets make it so he doesn't expect it." I said with an evil grin on my face.

"LILLY!" I heard a voice scream and looked over my shoulder to see my cousin Rose running towards me "We need to talk to you"

"Ummm okay" I said confused the last week my family had completely ignored me and now it seemed Rose was my best friend again.

I followed Rose to the kitchen were I found my family sitting looking at me with expretionless faces. It wwas probably one of the most akward silences I had ever been in until my brother James spoke

"Lilly, you are the first Potter and Weasley to not be in Gryffindor for 18 generations," He said slowly, but I could tell he was outraged.

"So, your the first idiot to be in our family since Aunt Petunia," I snapped.

"Which wasn't that long ago you daft-headed, tradition-breaker, dirty little oaf," He shot back.

"Okay lets try to stay under control," Albus said when he saw my face turning red with anger.

"And one topic," Rose finished.

"Mum, dad, Aunt Ginny, Uncle Harry, Uncle George, Aunt Angelina, And the rest of the family are very dissapointd ," Hugo said.

"Why would I care what they think. I'm my own person, and I don't give a damn what you people think." I Shouted with rage.

I hated when people thought they had to aprove me. That was one out of the three ways to piss me off the most. The other two were bossing me around, and not letting me make my own decisions

"Since when do you use language like that young lady," said James.

"Since now" I glared at him and his expression looked almost like fear. I had officially, nailed the death glare. "And it's not your decision what I say."

"Well, mabey not but if mum ever heard you say that she would so ground you." James said.

"So?" .

I'm showing this memory to mum and dad." James smirked."And we've noticed you've been hanging alot with Malfoy.

"Oh i'm so scared" I told him sarcasticly.

"Is it something more then friendship your feeling toward him," Rose asked.

"NO!"

"Okay then", My cousin Dominiqe said.

"She's lying I can see it in her face," James glared.

"You guys are such nosy little jerks!" I shouted. "Just becuase Scorpius is a Malfoy does NOT mean that he's a bad person!" "And just becuase i've been put in Slytherin doesn't mean i'll be the next dark lord!"

"Or maybe it does and your feelings for Scorpius will grow and together you will destroy the world!" My cousin Fred said

"Your a paranoid little one aren't ya?" I said backing away.

"You know what you little betrayer jerk!" Dominiqe shouted "You can suck this, EXPULSO!" My whole family shouted

As soon as they said the spell a 25 jars smashed over my head causing me to fall and cut my forhead.

"OW!" I yelled running away from the kitchen to my dorm and as soon as I hit my bed I started bawling my eyes out.

"Lilly it's okay, whatever happend it's okay," Amelia said soothingly as soon as she saw me cry.

"No it's not I feel like my whole family just betyrayed me!"

"Do you want some time alone?"

"Yes, that would be nice".

"Okay everybody out!" she told Gwen and Faylinn.

The rest of the day I cried and slept after that.

TODAY WAS _NOT_ ONE OF MY FAVORITE DAYS IN MY LIFE!

_**ALL DONE! THE NEXT CHAP. WILL BE THE LAST IN HER FIRST YAER AND THERE WILL BE A SHORT SUMMARY OF HER SECOND SO WE CAN GET ON TO HER 13YEAR OLD LOVE LIFE! **_


	4. AN CONTINUE?

**PLEASE TELL ME IF I SHOULD STOP OR GO ON I'M NOT EXACTLY PLEASED WITH ME STORY SO PLEASE TELL ME IF I DON'T GET REVIEWS I'M STARTIN A NEW STORY.**


	5. STOP

**OK SINCE I ONLY GOT 2 OR 3 REVIEWS I HAV DECIDED 2 STOP MY STORY AND WRITE A NEW 1 CALLED SLYTHERIN OUTCAST**

** :) :) :) :)  
**


End file.
